Cita
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: One-shot Fem!Dinamarca y Fem!Noruega, por que ella no es ninguna princesa, es un hada.


–¡Princesa! –llego corriendo hasta el lugar en que la otra la esperaba, mirándola de mala manera por su evidente retraso, no era una persona con mucha paciencia… bueno nadie lo era si se trataba de esperar a tu pareja de pie por casi veinte minutos.

–Llegas tarde – reclamo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y volteando a otro lado para demostrar su molestia por todo haber quedado en medio de una multitud de adolecentes sobre hormonados que trataban de ligarla a cada oportunidad de acercarse que tenían.

–Lo sé, lo sé – Hizo un puchero por el reclamo a pesar de saber que era su culpa por entero – Pero es que si supieras todo lo que paso cuando venía de camino… de verdad de verdad que fueron muchas cosas, primero…

Se quedo callada con una sola mirada de la noruega, así de poder tenía sobre ella. Aunque la otra la miraba más bien como evaluándola, debatiéndose entre creerle o no, después de todo se trataba de Safira, y con ella nunca se podía saber si lo que decía era verdad, mentira o estaba planeando algo para después, así de extraña e impredecible era su novia.

La miro por unos segundos más antes de asentir dando un corto suspiro para demostrar que aceptaba su explicación, después de todo no tenía motivos para desconfiar, y ya se la cobraría durante su cita, eso era seguro.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – prácticamente se le colgó del brazo, no iba a dejar que se le fuera ahora que al fin había llegado, además que aun pululaba por ahí gente molesta que veía interesadamente a la otra.

–Vamos al cine – la vio con curiosidad por ese hecho, ajena a lo mucho que llamaban la atención, después de todo solo tenía ojos para su Rebecka –Hay una película que se ve bastante divertida

–Vamos pues – Se dejo guiar rumbo al cine, pensando que seguramente con su retraso la función ya habría terminado.

Al parecer sus predicciones eran erradas, llegaron justo a tiempo para entrar a ver la dichosa película que se veía "bastante divertida", y la noruega no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le vería la otra de divertido a una cinta de terror… o de interesante en realidad. Porque esas cosas por regla general carecían de una trama realista, por muy buenos que pudieran resultar los efectos especiales utilizados en la grabación.

Pero dado que la otra parecía muy entusiasmada con todo el asunto, opto por guardarse sus comentarios y dejarse arrastrar sala adentro, preguntándose en qué momento Safira se habría soltado de sus brazos y comprado los boletos…

–Dicen que es la mejor cinta de miedo de la temporada – parecía que iba a dar saltitos en su asiento de puro entusiasmo ante la ceja alzada de su compañera – y que en Italia incluso la prohibieron por eso mismo y…

Pero tuvo que quedarse callada porque en ese momento las luces se apagaron y la función dio inicio. Mucho a su pesar tenía que admitir que era una buena producción, y ese detalle que el dichoso fantasma no se viera en ningún momento le daba bastantes puntos a su ver. Claro que no pensaba admitir que más de una escena le había causado sobresalto, e incluso se había aferrado a la mayor, cerrando fuerte los ojos aun cuando su rostro permanecía inmutable.

A diferencia suya, la danesa daba botes en el asiento, y no dejaba de hablarle a los personajes en la pantalla, diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado y recriminando su falta de inteligencia al quedarse en esa casa; se tapaba los ojos con las manos entre abiertas y la abrazaba con fuerza cada vez que la sentía acercarse contra ella.

–¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto la película? – La miraba a la expectativa, esperando emocionada una respuesta positiva – ¿A qué en verdad dio miedo?

La noruega mantuvo su vista fija en ella por unos segundos, disfrutando del brillo de sus ojos claros y los nervios que le envolvían, feliz de saber que eran a su causa, de haberla agradado.

–No era tan mala – Se permitió darle una ligera sonrisa, ocasionando que la otra brillara más, ese gesto, más que sus palabras significaban que había hecho una buena elección y que no era la única que había disfrutado esa parte de sus salida.

–Vayamos a por un helado –sugirió después, aun no quería dejarla irse, no podían verse todos los días por sus estudios, así que pensaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo –Hay una heladería nueva aquí cerca.

–Vamos – Consintió su novia, ella se sentía de la misma manera, sabía que sus espaciados encuentros eran en parte por su culpa y que la otra procuraba amoldarse siempre a sus horarios y eso le causaba algo de remordimientos, aunque no iba a decirlo en voz alta, estaba segura que la más alta lo sabía y lo entendía, no en balde se conocían de toda la vida.

–Rebecka – despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir que le daban topecitos en la frente –Rebeee, princesa

–¿Qué? – Dio un paso tras ligeramente roja por la repentina cercanía de la danesa, ni cuenta se había dado cuando habían llegado a la dichosa heladería, en verdad que parecía estar distraída ese día.

–De que sabor quieres el helado –preguntó sonriendo mientras señalaba la carta que tenían pegada, ella ya había pedido uno grande de cereza con vainilla para sí misma y solo faltaba el otro

–De chocolate y nuez – abrió el bolso rosa que llevaba colgado, buscando algo de efectivo, Safira había pagado el cine, lo justo era que pagara ahora ella ¿no?, pero la otra se le adelanto tendiéndole el importe a la dependienta –Safira…

–Nada princesa, yo te invite, yo pago – le quito las manitas de la bolsa y la cerro después de guardar el dinero –Sin excusas – la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir nada más.

–Pe… – se cruzo de brazos frustrada porque la otra siempre se saliera con la suya.

–Nada – sonrió recibiendo ambas copas de helado y caminando con ellas a una de las mesitas cercanas –Anda ven princesa –le hizo señas para que se sentara frente a ella en la mesa.

–No soy una princesa ¿sabes? – si otra fuera seguramente estaría haciendo pucheros, pero siendo ella solo sus ojos se notaban ligeramente frustrados.

–¿Entonces que eres? – se apoyo sobre la mesa para poder acercarse a verla mejor con genuina curiosidad.

–Soy un hada – Lo dijo de forma directa y viéndola con reto, más le valía a la otra no burlarse o simplemente se iría y la dejaría ahí sola con las dos copas de helado y sin hablarle en al menos una semana.

–Entonces eres mi princesa hada – respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, por ella estaba bien que fuera un hada, un duende, o lo que quisiera ser, hasta un extraterrestre le sonaba bien –Lo importante es que eres mía

La otra se sonrojo ligeramente parpadeando, no esperaba menos de ella… bueno quizá sí, pero no valía le pena pensar eso (?), aunque de todas formas no era igual simplemente saberlo que oír que se lo dijera, especialmente de esa manera.

–Eres mía y yo soy tuya – hablo de forma tranquila y segura, inclinándose más sobre la mesa para darle un corto beso en los labios. Se separo y la miro con una sonrisa antes de comer su helado.

Rebecka se limito imitar su sonrisa, aunque de forma menos notoria y levanto su cuchara para comenzar a comer tranquilamente.


End file.
